A Corny Story
by basketkitty
Summary: It's Gray's birthday! Yay! But what happens when Claire can't find anything to give him? Claire X Gray. Oneshot.


**Hah, couldn't come up with anything better for the title. XD I suck at titles.**

Sunlight streamed through the slightly open window, accompanied by the song of a bird. Claire threw a pillow at the window, in a fruitless attempt to stop nature from ruining her beauty sleep. After tossing and turning, trying to get back to her dreams, Claire gave up, and slipped out of bed. Sleepily, she staggered over to her mirror, passing by the calendar on the wall. She stopped dead in her tracks, and stared at the calendar. It was Winter 6.

"Ohmigosh! Gray's birthday, FINALLY!" Claire squealed, waking up fully, now.

She ran to her fridge ad threw open the door, before even changing out of her pajamas. She shivered a little, and closed the door, blushing furiously. It still wasn't even lunch time, yet! Ah, but she was so excited to see his reaction to Baked Corn in Winter! Claire giggled to herself as she changed into her pair of orange overalls. She rather wished she had a pair that was coloured khaki, so she could match Gray, but this was as close as she could get...

After doing her main chores, Claire was just too anxious to wait any longer, and ran back into her house. Again, she threw open the fridge door, and scurried around, looking desperately for her last cob of corn. She frowned in anger as she pulled out the produce drawer, and dumped out the contents. All the vegetables were in separate bags, for freshness, so she didn't mind doing that.

"Oh, where is it?!" she grumbled, moving bottles, and Tupperware containers around.

She tore apart the entire fridge, but couldn't find a single cob. She sat on the ground, staring at the now empty fridge, it's door wide open. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and buried her face in them. What happened to it? After a minute of sitting like this, still no tears would come. Claire slowly put all the food back in the fridge, and closed the door. She didn't know what to do. The Supermarket was closed today, it was a Sunday. She felt like crying, but again, no tears came.

As she paced about her house, wondering what she was going to do, her eyes fell upon her tool chest. Even if she couldn't get him Baked Corn, she could at least go to the mines, and get him some fresh ore! She ran over to the chest, and threw it open. But, to her dismay, her hammer was at the blacksmith's, getting repaired. Again, Claire sat down, and grabbed clumps of her hair in defeat. Oh, what to do?

Her mind wandered over to the rival farm, over in Forget-Me-Not Valley. Although the two competitors loathed each other, both believed strongly in love, so surely she would give Claire some help, right? After all, they were rivals in farming, not affections. Claire nodded and stood up, heading out the door. If she ran, she could still make it there and back by dinner. She smiled at the thought of seeing Gray's overjoyed face, and took off in a steady run, down the path on her farm, for the Valley.

Claire panted as she trudged her way through the snow. It was cold, and wet, and she was worn out. She leaned over, her hands on her knees as she gasped for breath. Vesta's farm stood just on the horizon, so close Claire could almost touch the hardwood walls. She regained her breath, and began running again.

At last, Claire made it to her rival's farm. The place looked pretty decent, not too different than her own. She noticed a young woman, with light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, brushing a cow. Claire walked over, and blushed as she tried to think of how to state her predicament.

"Oh, Claire? What are YOU doing here?" the girl sneered.

Claire frowned, and folded her arms, "It's my boyfriend's birthday today," she said, almost melting as she called Gray her boyfriend, "but, I don't have any corn to give him. I was hoping you might give me some?"

"Hahah!" the girl laughed, "You don't have any corn? Hah!" she burst into several peals of laughter.

"Oh, come on, Jill! If you don't have any yams by the time Carter's birthday comes around, you'd be all over me, begging for one of mine!"

"Th-that's different!" Jill gasped, "That's _my_ boyfriend! Your's is just some...emo pansy!"

Claire gasped, and raised her hand to slap Jill, but thought better of it. "A-and you're dating some godforsaken...ELEPHANT MAN!" she shrieked, stomping away, instead.

Jill gaped after Claire, then fell to the ground, rolling with mirth, "'E-elephant man'?! Is that the best you could come up with?! Hahaha!"

Claire grumbled angrily to herself as she left Jill's farm. That broad! How dare she insult Gray like that! Although, it did sound like she was referring to Cliff... Still! She stopped in front of Vesta's farm, and then decided to ask if they had any leftover corn to spare. She entered the store building, and came face to face with the surly clerk, Marlin.

"Hello," Claire nodded, "Do you happen to have any cobs of corn for sale?"

Marlin shrugged and stood up, walking over to a box. He peered in, and then pulled out a cob, that was covered with mold.

"Ugh, sorry. Murry's a bit late in his pick-up," he shrugged, putting the spoiled vegetable away.

Claire pursed her lips, trying hard to not scream in frustration. She the left without a word, and began the long trek back to Mineral Town.

Once she stepped onto her farm, she swallowed hard. There was nothing she could give to Gray. Nothing. She couldn't even give him a branch, since Gotz had already picked them all up.

She walked into her house, and changed into some warm bedtime clothes. She couldn't even go visit him. She wouldn't be able to stand the look of disappointment on his face. As she was crawling into bed, there was a knock on the door. She opened it, not really caring if anyone saw her in her pajamas. Her eyes were lowered and her head was bowed, trying to hide the look of utter depression she had on it.

"Uhh...hey, Claire! I just finished your hammer, and I couldn't wait until morning to bring it to you..."

Claire's heart skipped a beat as she heard Gray's voice. She risked a glance upwards, and she could see him blushing. She turned away, not being able to stand his expression when she told him that she had nothing to give him.

"Umm... I guess I'll be going, then," he shrugged, setting the tool the floor. He didn't move, though. He continued watching Claire.

Finally, she spoke, "H-happy birthday, Gray... I couldn't g-get you anything, though..." she stammered, still looking away.

Gray smiled, glad to know that she hadn't forgotten, "Nah, it's fine," he said, lowering his cap a little to hide his blush, although that wouldn't really help. Claire was much shorter than him, and she could still see his face very well from such a low angle.

"No, no it does matter," she sobbed, burying her face into her hands, "I can't do a thing right. I never have."

"Oh, Claire!" Gray gasped at her words. He pulled her into a hug, causing her to go outside into the snow with him. "Don't say that! You've done loads of things right. True, you've made a few mistakes, but everyone does! Remember that broach I made you?"

Claire remembered it well. How could she not? She wore it every day.

"I can spot a million things wrong with it, now, after several weeks of hard work. You know that axe I sharpened for you, as well? I actually made it blunt the first dozen times I tried. Gramps finally just bought a new one with the money you gave us, since I had shortened the blade so much," he laughed. "Everyone makes mistakes as they grow up."

"I make the worst ones," she mumbled into his chest, "I nearly cut my foot off, I ruined an entire patch of pineapples, I forgot to put my animals in the barn, and feed them before that storm blew in, nearly killing all of them in the process. I dropped a priceless bottle of wine in the town square, broke my tools numerous of times, and flipping well _fainted while fishing_. Who does that anyways? Faints while fishing? I have also lost all the bets in the Hor-"

Claire was suddenly cut off by something pressed against her mouth. She opened her eyes, shocked, and found Gray kissing her. He gently stroked her face, as his other hand ran through her hair. Enthralled, Claire kissed him back, holding onto his face with both of her hands. They kissed deeply for nearly a minute, when finally, they reluctantly pulled away.

Gray smiled lovingly down at Claire, and placed his calloused finger over her lips.

"No more talking," he whispered, "and get dressed. We are going out for dinner."

Claire blushed happily, and was soon back in her orange overalls, and clinging onto Gray's arms as the two of them made their way to the Inn. Gray still didn't get his Baked Corn, but he got something better, and that was his first kiss.

**Oh how I hate that bit with the rival. Indeed I do.**


End file.
